Wonders of the Younger  A Lemonade Mouth Fan Fic
by PaperHeart13
Summary: As we lay beneath the stars tonight, bleeding hearts will slowly die...  A Lemonade Mouth Love Story about love, drama, hate, family, friends, and everything else that can literally turn your world upside down. I suck at summaries! Read, enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Wonders of the Younger - A Lemonade Mouth Fan Fiction.  
>Chapter 1 Broken?<p>

The soft summer breeze, gently kissing her face caused her to be chilled enough that she needs a jacket on this serene August night.  
>She's sitting Indian style atop her wooden back deck, her short hair quivering in the wind. She leans her head back as she relives memories -<br>good and bad - in her head. Her 5 year old Shih Tzu somberly curls up in her lap as she begins to sniffle. Stella hugs the warm dog tightly as silent tears come spilling out of her chocolate brown eyes.

*STELLA'S P.O.V.*  
>Why? Why me? Where did I mess up so badly to deserve all of this? Before I knew it, I was shaking. Uncontrollably sobbing.<br>"Stella?" My head instantly snapped up. I would recognize that voice anywhere. SHIT! Nobody is supposed to see me like this! I, Stella Yamada,  
>do not cry! I quickly tried to compose myself as my best guy friend came shuffling towards me. Two words... I failed.<p>

*CHARLIE'S P.O.V.*  
>I rushed toward Stella, scooping her fragile frame up into my arms in one fluid motion. She cried heavily into my chest, soaking my red t-shirt with her salty tears. With each sob my heart broke into little tiny fragments of nothing. What could have happened to my Stell?<br>My strong, fearless Stell? I don't know, but I am going to find out. I will KILL whoever hurt my Stella!

*STELLA'S P.O.V.*  
>Charlie cradled me to his chest, while rocking my back and forth. "Shhh..It's alright honey, it's gonna be alright..." He murmured, whilst kissing the top of my head. It felt..It felt..Nice. To be here. In his arms. Wait-<br>What the hell am I saying! First-He is Charlie, my BEST GUY FRIEND! And second-NOBODY, I repeat NOBODY is supposed to see me like this!  
>But..It would be a huge relief to tell someone..Anyone..But, it happened again only a week ago.. Ugh, decisions, decisions..<p>

*NOBODY'S P.O.V.*  
>Stella slowly looked up, caught up in the moment, into the warm eyes of Charlie Delgado; her best guy friend that she may or may not have feelings for. Charlie looked deep int the eyes of Stella Yamada, his best girl friend, whom he has feelings in question for. The two conflicted teenagers hesitantly begin to lean in. Their lips are milimeters apart when...<p>

Ahh! Cliffy! xD


	2. She's hurt

Previously on Wonders of the Younger…

*NOBODY'S P.O.V.*  
>Stella slowly looked up, caught up in the moment, into the warm eyes of Charlie Delgado; her best guy friend that she may or may not have feelings for. Charlie looked deep int the eyes of Stella Yamada, his best girl friend, whom he has feelings in question for. The two conflicted teenagers hesitantly begin to lean in. Their lips are milimeters apart when...<p>

*CHARLIE'S P.O.V.*

This is it, the moment of truth… Should I kiss her, or should I not? Oh well, I'm gonna go for it.. Is she leaning in too? SHE'S LEANING IN TOO! I close my eyes, waiting for the fireworks; but no feeling ever comes.. I open my eyes and see Stella clutching her stomach, rocking back and forth, her eyelids fluttering…

*NOBODY'S P.O.V.*

"Stella! Stella what's wrong!" Charlie screams, his voice screeching into hysteria.

"No, stop! Stop! No! Help! No! Stop!" Stella barks, nearly incoherent.

Charlie attempts to reach over and grab Stella in a hug, but she shoves him back.

"Wh..What? Stell.. Calm down!" Charlie frantically tries to get his catatonic best friend to calm down even in the slightest.

"STOP IT! Ray, stop!" Stella wails, tears racing down her strawberry flushed cheeks.

"Shh..Stella, it's me, Charlie..Calm down honey, It's okay.. It's okay.. It's Charlie…" Charlie coos.

"P..Please…Stop…" Stella mumbles.

*STELLA'S P.O.V.*

Charlie and I were (or were not) about to kiss when I was launched into another wretched flash back. I felt it all, I saw it all, I remembered it all. I can't stop it. All I see is that day.. July 15th.. I was so helpless..

"Ray! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

"Stella, stella it's me! Charlie! Calm down! Ray's not here! He can't hurt you!"

*CHARLIE'S P.O.V.*

I have no idea what the hell is going on! She keeps screaming Ray..Telling him to stop.. WHAT DID HE DO! I need to calm her down, get her to realize it's ME, not that blonde twinkle douche.

*NOBODY'S P.O.V.*

"Stell…Stella it's me, Charlie.. Your best friend and drummer extraordinaire. Calm down honey, you're okay.."

"Oh. OH. Char!" Stella practically flings herself back into Charlie's arms, crying uncontrollably.

"Stella, honey, it's okay.. He can't hurt you anymore..I'll protect you, it's okay…"

"I..It.. It hurts!"

"StellBell, what happened?"

"I.. I can't.. Tell you.."

"And why not?"

"H…He.. Threat.. Again.. Hurt.. More.. Can't.." Stella trails off, stammering nonsense about how she can't tell him.

"Stella, I'm not just gonna sit here knowing some bottle-blond Ken doll hurt MY Stellarella. Stell..Please tell me."

"I can't..Charlie. I can't.."

"But Stella.."

"NO!" Stella yells, jumping up with a start. "NO!" She yells again, running away.

"STELLA!" Charlie starts chasing after her. "SLOW DOWN!"

-WITH WEN AND OLIVIA-

*NOBODY'S P.O.V.*

"Livvy Bear?" Wen asks nervously.

"Yes?" Innocent Olivia White replies.

"Will you.. Will you be.. My uh.. Well you see.. I like… Will you.. Be..My..Um.. Uh..G…Girl.. Will.. Friend.." Wen stammers out, sweating bullets.

Olivia Chuckles, squeaks out a quick "yes", and cuts him off with a kiss.

-WITH CHARLIE-

*CHARLIES' P.O.V.*

I've been running for what feels like hours, with no luck! Ugh! I need back up!

**Text.**

**From: Mo**

**To: Charlie**

**Char… Come quick. Desert Valley hospital... It's for Stella… She's hurt… **

Ah! What happened to Stella! What do you thinkkkk? I'd like to know please?(:

I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! D:  
>Sorry about the RAAANDOOOM Wenlivia, I just got that inspiration real quick haha. This IS a Starlie story, mainly. I PROMISE.<p>

Much love,

Makayla(:


End file.
